star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor Qualities
''Home'''' > Equipment > Armor Qualities'' Armor Qualities are abilities that you can add to your armor beyond those of normal armor. Only Mastercraft Armor can have Qualities, and they are built in at the time of their construction. Qualities have flat costs that are added on as a secondary component to the rest of the armor as it is crafted, meaning that both the Quality and the Armor can be crafted at the same time without increasing the time it takes to craft the armor by the cost of the Quality. The most common armor qualities are described below. Ability Boost * Cost: 10,000; Skills: Engineering 10 ranks * This armor quality represents the optimization of systems necessary to enhance one of your ability scores. A physical increase comes from an frame inside the armor, while a mental increase comes from a field emitter that improves you cognitive functions. This grants you a single +2 to an ability score of your choice at the creation of the armor. This quality uses one slot. Ability Boost, Improved * Cost: 40,000; Skills: Engineering 15 ranks * As the Ability Quality, except that the bonus to a single ability increases to +4 or you gain another +2 enhancement bonus to a different ability score of your choice. This quality uses two slots. Ability Boost, Greater * Cost: 90,000; Skills: Engineering 20 Ranks * As the Ability Quality, except that the bonus to a single ability score increases to +6 or you gain two additional +2 enhancement bonuses to different ability scores of your choice. This quality uses three slots. Balanced * Cost: 3,750; Skills: Acrobatics 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * You gain a +5 equipment bonus on Acrobatics skill checks when wearing this armor. This quality uses one slot. Balanced, Improved * Cost: 15,000; Skills: Acrobatics 10 ranks, Engineering 10 ranks * You gain a +10 equipment bonus on Acrobatics skill checks when wearing this armor. This quality uses one slot. Balanced, Greater * Cost: 33,750; Skills: Acrobatics 15 ranks, Engineering 15 ranks * You gain a +15 equipment bonus on Acrobatics skill checks when wearing this armor. This quality uses one slot. Energy Resistance, Lesser * Cost: 8,000; Skills: Engineering 3 ranks * As Energy Resistance, except that the resistance provided is only 5. This quality uses one slot. Energy Resistance * Cost: 18,000; Skills: Engineering 6 ranks * Choose either acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Your armor provides resistance 10 against the chosen energy type. This quality uses one slot. Energy Resistance, Improved * Cost: 42,000; Skills: Engineering 12 ranks * As Energy Resistance, except that the resistance provided is 20. This quality uses two slots. Energy Resistance, Greater * Cost: 66,000; Skills: Engineering 18 ranks * As Energy Resistance, except that the resistance provided is 30. This quality uses two slots. Expeditious * Cost: 8,000; Skills: Athletics 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * Your armor contains a speed enhancement system, increasing your land speed by 10-feet. This quality uses one slot. Fortification, Light * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Endurance 5 ranks; Engineering 5 ranks * As Fortification, except that your damage reduction only increases by 3. This quality uses one slot. Fortification * Cost: 9,000; Skills: Endurance 10 ranks, Engineering 10 ranks * Whenever you are struck by a successful critical hit, your damage reduction increases by 6 against the total damage you receive from the critical hit. This quality uses two slots. Fortification, Heavy * Cost: 18,000; Skills: Endurance 15 ranks, Engineering 15 ranks * As Fortification, except that your damage reduction only increases by 9. This quality uses 3 slots. Helmet Package * Cost: 4,000; Skills: Perception 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * Your armor gains a helmet that has an integrated short-range comlink, and grants the wearer low-light vision. If the wearer already has low-light vision, they gain an additional +2 equipment bonus to their perception checks. This quality uses one slot. Integrated * Cost: 4,000 + cost of integrated item; Skills: Engineering 5 ranks * A piece of equipment is integrated into your armor. Only equipment that has a bulk of light or negligible can be integrated into your armor. The integrated equipment can be used at any time the equipment could’ve been used before integration. Commonly integrated items include blaster pistols, vibroblades, glowrods, grappling spike launchers, and vox boxes. This item can be utilized even if the armor’s wearer has both hands occupied with some other objects or task. This quality uses one slot. Jousting * Cost: 3,750; Skills: Ride 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * Your armor helps you stay in the saddle or seat of a speeder bike. You gain a +5 on Ride checks and on Pilot checks made while riding a speeder bike. This quality uses one slot. Slick * Cost: 3,750; Skills: Escape Artist 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * Your armor has reduced friction, granting you a +5 equipment bonus on Escape Artist skill checks. This quality uses one slot. Slick, Improved * Cost: 15,000; Skills: Escape Artist 10 ranks, Engineering 10 ranks * As slick, except the equipment bonus increases to +10. This quality uses two slots. Slick, Greater * Cost: 33,750; Skills: Escape Artist 15 ranks, Engineering 15 ranks * As slick, except the equipment bonus increases to +15. This quality uses three slots. Stanching * Cost: 6,000; Skills: Treat Injury 7 ranks, Engineering 7 ranks * This armor applies pressure to the area of a wound like a tourniquet, preventing bleed damage. In addition, the wearer gains a +4 equipment bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize. This quality uses one slot. Stealth * Cost: 3,750; Skills: Stealth 5 ranks, Engineering 5 ranks * Your armor has stealth capabilities, granting you a +5 equipment bonus on Stealth skill checks. This quality uses one slot. Stealth, Improved * Cost: 15,000; Skills: Stealth 10 ranks, Engineering 10 ranks * As Stealth, except the equipment bonus increases to +10. This quality uses two slots. Stealth, Greater * Cost: 33,750; Skills: Stealth 15 ranks, Engineering 15 ranks * As Stealth, except the equipment bonus increases to +15. This quality uses three slots.